Escape from Bliss Island
by dppokegirl23
Summary: What if many of the TV characters you know were stranded on a deserted island? What if some of them were knocked out by coconuts and couldn't remember anything? Find out in this exciting story!
1. Island Sights

Escape From Bliss Island

Escape From Bliss Island

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOW I WILL INSERT IN THIS STORY!

Note: Why do all the characters know each other? Simple: They're very good friends. And Shego's friends with KP.

(From Kim's POV)

I looked up at the sky. My shoulder hurt from sharing it with Rose. From the makeshift raft (a light tube that can float along with a slit at the top), I could see an island. Well, to start at the beginning, let me tell you how me and Rose ended up on this raft.

We were on a cruise ship going to Greenland, and we were on it for three weeks supposedly, one called "Sweet Apple", sharing a room with Jake and Ron. We chatted like crazy. One day, I heard a tumult on deck. Rose and I dashed outside to see Dawn and Danny looking at each other like wrestlers. Each of them was bruised. Evidently, they were fighting. But why? The question was answered when Shego burst into the fight. "Guys, don't fight over who's going to eat the last piece of Toblerone chocolates I have!" she screamed. But she was too late. Dawn launched into the air, and Danny launched his ecto-blast. In barely five seconds, the ship was split apart. Everyone survived, but the ship sank. At least, though, we had our stuff.

That's how Rose and I ended up in this tube. The island was in sight, and Rose rejoiced. "YES! No more me being starved! No more looking out for land! We've found an island!" she screamed out. As we neared the island, I barely managed to say, "Wow," due to the island being beautiful. As we set foot on it, I smiled. But a coconut dislodged itself from the branch of a coconut tree, and hit me. I felt it hit my head. I saw Rose in a caring way, before blacking out.

(From Danny's POV)

I was forced to share a raft with Dawn Summers. She bossed me around like crazy. "No, the sail should be pink!" she told me while we were at sea. "It's fine, being blue!" I replied, ticked off. We launched into an argument. The raft was then split in two by our line, drawn between us. "If you step into my territory without permission, I'll give you a black eye!" we yelled at each other simultaneously. At last, I sighted land. "I'm sorry!" we both said to each other. I danced and pranced around the raft. The sea carried us to the island. "Wow," I said. "Wow is right, Danny. This is fabulous," Dawn replied, in a mesmerized voice. I caught something, like a glimpse of Rose dragging an unconscious Kim away from the beach. I shook my head and saw nothing. Just me and Dawn. But before I could say anything else, something hit my head and I heard "Oh, no!" from Dawn, before blackness took over my eyes.

(Yep, this is a POV thing.)


	2. The Magic Tents

Escape from Bliss Island: Part 2

Escape from Bliss Island: Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TV SHOWS I WILL INSERT HERE!

Note: Thanks to the coconuts, some of the characters will have amnesia.

Another note: Growing Up Creepie will now appear in this story also, along with Grossology! AND I DO NOT OWN THEM!

Yet another note: Jake might seem more business-like now. Sorry, but I don't do hip-hop that much. AND I DO NOT OWN A CONCEPT IN HARRY POTTER!

(From Jake's POV)

It was a coconut's fault Timmy Turner, who was with me, was knocked out! I dragged Timmy's limp form toward the center of the island. I thought I saw Rose, Kim, Danny and Dawn, but I shrugged it off. Cosmo and Wanda looked at me. "Don't you wish that you could place Timmy on a stretcher?" asked Wanda. "Nagging! Fire one!" screamed Cosmo, and he turned into a missile, aiming for Wanda. "COSMO!" Wanda screeched out. Cosmo turned back into his normal form. "Yo, guys! Shut up! Wanda, do a stretcher on Timmy. And Cosmo, stop doing Wanda!" I reprimanded the two. I breathed in, and breathed fire out, burning plants that were in our way. We dragged Timmy all the way to a clear center—and four tents right beside each other. I was surprised. Nobody must've lived here. Unless somebody reached the center before me.

My question was answered. Rose and Kim appeared. Kim seemed to be unconscious, and Rose was dragging her towards the yellow-green tent with blue stripes. Next appeared Creepie, Chris-Alice and Budge. Creepie was unconscious, just like Kim. CA and Budge dragged Creepie in the way Rose was dragging Kim. "Ever since I found her secret out, I promised I would keep it forever from my dad. I also promised in my mind that I'll help her with anything that happens to her," CA seemed to be protesting. "But that's because she trusted you enough then! So stop helping me!" Budge replied in a ticked-off way. I kept quiet and didn't breathe any fire out. Finally, Budge gave in to CA and they dragged Creepie to the scary-looking tent. An acknowledging nod from Wanda gave me the hint that her little brother Gnat was there too. Next came Ty and Abby, and Ty seemed unconscious like both Creepie and Kim. Abby dragged him toward the green tent with realistic painted slime on it. Last but not least were Dawn and Danny. Danny was unconscious like the Ty, Creepie and Kim. Dawn had at least conjured up a stretcher from the wand given to her by Alex, which was a relief. She was carrying Danny toward the ghostly-like tent. Then, like magic, another tent appeared. It was our tent. It had stars on one side, to symbolize Cosmo and Wanda being fairies, and fire on the other, to stand for me, the Am-Drag. We carried Timmy towards the tent and placed him inside. The tent was fabulous! It was like the ones in Harry Potter, only roomier. But I knew our troubles were just beginning.

(Yo, guys, I have a little tingling. Maybe the rest can come and more tents can appear. Then, I plan to have them there for six months, starting May, the month the ship sank and them finding the island. It's called Bliss Island. The kids there will have to work together. Expect to see more TV shows in this soon!)


	3. The Battle Begins

Escape from Bliss Island Part 3

Escape from Bliss Island Part 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS EXCEPT BLISS ISLAND!

Note: Big news people! The rest of the gang will come! And more roomy tents will appear! Little R&R please, baby! Oh, and the center of the island is big enough for 1,357 tents. And the date is May 18, 2008.

(From Dani's POV)

"AAARGH! Why did I have to drag May to the center of this island?!" I screamed out. Haley shrugged. We were in a yellow-blue tent, and I complained about Haley bossing me around. "I'm the younger girl here, so you have to obey me," Haley scoffed. "Oh, hello, Your Craziness. Honestly, I should be the one to be the boss! Not the servant!" I replied, ticked off. _Why does this straight-A, annoying girl get to boss me around?! It's way unfair!_ I thought. That's when I heard a shocked scream. One that sounded like Ash Ketchum's. I looked outside and saw 1,347 tents. They must be for the others! And outside the yellow-with-brown-stripes tent was Ash. "WHY IS THERE A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE? Ron, you were supposed to drag Sam (from TS) with me! Why are you not doing what I say?! I'm the older one here, being thirteen years old!" he screamed. "Well, I'm older than you," Ron replied simply. "Hey! May's stirring!" Haley said. I got back inside to see May awaken. "Who am I? Who are you? Where am I?" she yawned. I got the impression of amnesia. Haley leaped into action. "How about you read this Big Book of Names?" she asked. May nodded and grabbed the book. I sighed and stepped outside.

(From Budge's POV)

I looked at CA intently. She kept talking about how she will keep Creepie's family a secret. "Well, I can't trust you because your dad's the exterminator!" I shrieked at her. "Are you joking? I promised Creepie I'll keep her secret forever!" CA replied, looking ticked off. "Shut up! Creepie's waking up!" I shrieked back. "Where are we? Budge, Chris-Alice, where are we?" she asked. "Do you remember anything?" Gnat screamed out. "Not necessarily. I can't remember how we got here," answered Creepie. I grinned and stepped out to an uncalled for surprise—everyone we knew, in this deserted island. "BUDGE!" Jake screamed out. "ABBY!" Cosmo screeched. "Cosmo!" Wanda said. "NAGGING! Fire two!" Cosmo said again, turning into a missile and chasing Wanda around. "ALEX RUSSO!" Alex (from TS) yelled. It was like a convention. "Our stove's broken!" we all said simultaneously. "And we don't have food," we said again. "Let me call 911," Creepie explained, stepping out of our tent. In a scary twist, there was no reception. "Looks like we'll have to stay here for six months," Creepie said calmly. Ash looked quiet. It was five minutes before anyone piped up. "Well, we could build a campfire and divide into three tribes," I said. "Budge, that's a great idea!" Jake said, clapping his hands. "Does anyone object?" asked Alex Russo. Nobody did. So the motion was passed. We named each tribe. The first tribe was called Blue Musicians (much to an amnesiac Danny's chagrin), the second tribe called themselves Cool Nerds (Sam from TS didn't like it) and the third was named Thrill Seekers (it didn't suit scaredy-cat and amnesiac Ben). "Let the tribes begin!" I yelled out.

(Right. They're going to contend each other. There's a fourth tribe, the Amazing Exiles, but that's when a tribe ostracizes someone. The three tribes will work together at times.)


	4. Dive Time!

Escape from Bliss Island Part 4

Escape from Bliss Island Part 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY TV SHOW I INSERT IN HERE!

Note: This whole chapter will be a little contest that I like to call "Go Fish!" And yes, this is becoming like Survivor, so the fire torches, I don't own them.

(From Creepie's POV)

"Okay, we're not on a TV show, but here are the rules. One, you only have four cheats to use in each contest. Don't waste them. Two, build a fire in which we will dip our torches, which Brooke (an amnesiac Kim) will hand out. Those are the only rules for the whole contest. There's a fourth tribe called the Amazing Exiles. That's where the outcasts go. Now, we're going to fish for food. Go underwater for it!" CA screamed out, in a leaf megaphone. I looked at Gnat. The leaders of the three tribes, Sam (from TS) from Cool Nerds, Drake Parker from Blue Musicians (he doesn't have amnesia, but his brother Josh does) and Alex Russo from Thrill Seekers, picked out representatives for the current challenge. I was chosen from Thrill Seekers and given scuba gear. "Wish me luck, Gnat," I told Gnat. "Break a leg," Gnat replied. "It means good luck," he added before I could reply back, because I looked ticked off. I looked at the representative for Blue Musicians, who was an amnesiac Timmy. Rose got picked as Cool Nerds' representative. "I strongly hate that name," I heard her murmur under her breath.

At the sound of the pellet gun (Haley from Blue Musicians took it from Cody from Cool Nerds), the three of us dived, with scuba gear on.

(From Rose's POV)

I SO didn't ask for this. I've been a dragon-slayer. But I've never went into the water. No wonder Jake told me, while I took showers, I stunk at swimming. I was glad when CA gave us scuba gear. I secretly thanked her in my head. I dived underwater, looking for any fish at all. And naturally, I splashed about, gasping. I was able to calm down enough to dive underwater again, and took a peek at how the other contestants were doing. Timmy was doing fine, but a shark was chasing him, and he had no choice but to run, making me cringe a little. I looked over at Creepie. She was calm and collected. That's it! I had to overcome my fear of sharks. I swam a little faster than before and caught a fish before Creepie did! Creepie caught six edible fish while I swam and collected a record 1,200 fishes. Timmy was busy outrunning the shark, so all he caught was a big shark on his butt.

CA looked at the fishes. I wondered, _What was she doing? Rate the fish already!_ "And the winner is Rose from Cool Nerds!" CA screamed out at last. "I strongly hate that name," I murmured under my breath. My tribe-mates ran and hugged me. "Girl, you made me proud!" said Sam, a lone tear rolling down her face. I never felt so happy, though, to win. "I guess being a part of a tribe means you get to do things you can do," I smiled. I looked over at Timmy. Cosmo, Wanda and Brooke were pulling the shark off with all their might.

(Sorry if this is kinda short, and not that cool enough. I had a slight fever yesterday, and I'm recovering.)


End file.
